When video cassettes, audio cassettes, computer discs and like devices are utilized to record television programs, dictated material, data, and the like, it is highly desirable to be able to provide written indicia giving an indication of what the contents of the tape or disc are, as well as other useful information. However when the cassette or disc is to be reused, it is then necessary to remove the written indicia, and replace it by other indicia. To accommodate this, conventional cassettes and discs often have associated therewith paper labels which are adhesively secured to the cassette or disc, and which have indicia thereon on which material may be written. While the paper labels are effective for a short period of time, they quickly wear out due to the normal action of writing and erasing on them, and must be replaced by other stick-on paper labels. Additionally, after a while the written material on the tape cassette or disc label becomes illegible due to smearing, blotting, or destruction of the label material.
According to the present invention, an erasable label is provided that avoids the problems mentioned above. The erasable label according to the present invention is long lasting, and written indicia can be applied thereto easily and legibly, and completely wiped clear prior to reuse. The erasable label according to the present invention is particularly adapted for use on cassettes, such as video and audio cassettes, and discs, such as computer discs, but may also be readily adapted for use on reels, and other like devices.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an erasable label is provided which comprises a polyester film having first and second faces. Indicia is permanently applied to the first face, and adhesive is applied to the second face. The adhesive face is adapted to be moved into contact with a cassette or disc, or the like, so that the indicia on the first face faces outwardly. The indicia may comprise a plurality of spaced straight lines, a grid, and/or word indicia. Particularly useful for tape cassettes are the words "date", "count", and "subject" as indicia providing column headings. Preferably, the adhesive is originally covered with a release paper, which is removed prior to application of the label on the cassette. The labels may be colored. Coloring of the labels, and application of the permanent indicia thereto, preferably are practiced by screen printing, although other methods such as offset printing, sublimation, and the like, may be utilized.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a tape cassette is provided which has a plastic outer housing containing tape and reels therefor, and an erasable label on the outside of the plastic outer housing. The erasable layer comprises a polyester film with indicia permanently applied to the outwardly facing face thereof. The film label is preferably attached to the housing by an adhesive.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of indicating the contents of a tape cassette or computer disc is provided. A tape cassette or computer disc, with an erasable label as heretofore described, is provided. One using the cassette or disc merely applies written indicia to the erasable label with a felt pen. The indicia provides an indication of data relevant to what is contained on the tape or disc, such as the date of recordation, the "count" at which certain items appear, and the subject of those items. Once the usefulness of the particular data on the tape or disc no longer exists and the tape or disc is to be erased and reused, one merely takes a cloth and wipes off the indicia that has been applied by the felt pen, and the label is ready to accept additional written data.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective erasable label, and method of utilization thereof, particularly adapted for cassettes, discs, and the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.